Chapter 10
It's the 10th chapter of Rami Record. Summary The people Rami and Thomas met in the parish were a colleague Prima Ballerina Winnie and Flower's adoptive father who first returned from the North-South Culture and Arts Festival. Flower's adoptive father, Jeu is a member of the South Culture and Arts Festival and he was accompanied by Winnie. Jeu says his wife is drunk and Rami and Thomas asked her about Zea. They go to Denzo's home and see Flower's dead body. In front of Flower's dead body, Jeu just barely manage his emotions and brings up a subject first. Jeu says Zea started ballet because of her real mother who stayed in the North, and when he was working at the North defectors' bureau, he heard Zea's unfortunate story and decided to adopt her with his wife, and when he adopted her, her state of mind and body was extremely poor, and she was worried about her mother who suffered in the North, and even those who watched her who without bite or couldn't sleep were painful. Because when the people got caught while they were escaping from North, they were taken to Maoji coal mine, where they were mostly dying there because of the deadly heavy labor. Jeu says one day, the North defectors gathering came to the hospital to comfort Zea, and betimes, the North-South Culture and Arts Festival were being broadcast live, and at that time, someone reminded her of one unthinkable fact. The event, which started as part of the sunlight policy, is being held on the birthday of the North General Secretary every year with concessions from the South. Because the North used such facts as a way of promoting the regime, anyone had to watch the event. The highlight of the South performance is the national ballet Prima Ballerina's solo! It's also the North General Secretary's favorite performance of the South performance. Jeu says Zea found the only way to convey her appearance and greetings to her mother in the North, and he still vividly remember her expression, which carefully asked me to learn ballet, of course, he knew her purpose after a few years. The people was amazed at the concentration and Zea's practices who had a clear goal. Zea's skill has increased markedly as the ballet shoes wear out, and she received to have a few trophies in the national contest... Zea distinguished herself in a world championship when she entered her college. Zea had a love call from the National Ballet. Zea's dancing was really beautiful. Jeu says about that time, his wife's strange misunderstanding began. Winnie, who was Zea's colleague, starts the story. The National Ballet Director says Flower, which is the stage name of the National Ballet Prima Ballerina is so countrified and Zea is on the world stage so she just use her pretty name. But Zea says her real name is so common that her mom could just blurred sound in her ears, so she has to use her childhood name. The National Ballet Director says she doesn't know cockles of Zea's heart. Winnie says until then, no one doubted that Zea's contribution was to the Prima ballerina of the North-South Culture and Arts Festival, because she was so beautiful. Characters #Jeu #Winnie #Rami #Thomas #Denzo #Flower (Zea) #Flower (Zea)'s adoptive mother #Flower (Zea)'s mother #National Ballet Director (debut) Lines Category:Chs.